


sour apple baby

by maketea



Series: ladrien.mp3 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: oh, we're dancing in my living roomladybug slow dances with adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ladrien.mp3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808797
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	sour apple baby

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe thank u emsy for reading this and validating me
> 
> [finally // beautiful stranger](https://youtu.be/4qw_DHs2ZGs)

Everytime Adrien called her  _ Marinette _ , especially in that way he often did — softly, shyly, smiling just a bit — Ladybug had to look away. But when he had her in the middle of his room (after having pushed his coffee table out of the way) and spoke to her quietly with a hand in hers and another on her waist while they swayed to love ballads, there wasn’t much place to look away to.

Take your pick, she told herself when he said it again, sour apple eyes that made her lips purse, strong shoulders she could lean over and put her cheek on, or his orange basketball shoes.

The shoes would do.

“You shouldn’t be shy, Marinette.”  _ And there it was again _ . She stared hard, and wondered how long Adrien had been double-knotting his laces. “You’re a really good dancer.”

“Thanks.” She peeked up at him through her lashes, and his eyes were no less soft than they had been since they met hers last. “My dad taught me a little.”

“My mum used to teach me.” He twirled her. When she reached up to find his hand again, she realised he took purchase with both on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck instead. “But then I got classes. Father’s intervention, obviously.”

“Were they fun?”

“Maybe if I got to dance with pretty girls like you they would have been.” He winked at her. She almost hid her face against his collarbone. “But not really. Saturday ballroom dancing classes aren’t exactly what every eight-year-old boy finds fun.”

She laughed. “Did you have to wear a uniform?”

“A tux,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, that’s adorable.” Ladybug pinched his cheek. “A little baby Adrien in a tux. I bet you looked dapper.”

“Yeah, yeah." He moved her hand back to his shoulder. "Quit making fun of me."

"I'm not! I really think it's cute. And the lessons certainly paid off."

"You think so?" He twirled her again. "Maybe they did come in handy after all."

Ladybug bunched her fingers into the shoulders of his overshirt. She was dizzy enough as it was, with her face so close to his and his hands on her waist — another spin, and she might have tumbled straight to the floor.

"I should be patrolling," she said, and cast her eyes to the rain outside the window. "I hope Chat Noir isn't out there by himself."

"The Ladyblog hasn't said anything."

"You follow the Ladyblog?"

Adrien's eyes widened, and a delightful flush reached his face. "W-well, you know, I mean— Alya's my friend, and—" 

"I'm messing with you, Adrien." She smiled up at him. The flush didn't budge, but he relaxed between her arms. "I think it's sensible. If there's an akuma nearby, you'll know to get to safety."

The breath he let out displaced the hair at her cheeks. "Right. Yeah," he said, and finally gave her a smile. "But I know you'd rescue me anyway, Marinette."

Her poor, poor heart.

Instead of looking for sour apple eyes or orange basketball shoes, Ladybug decided to rest her cheek against his chest. It was positioned in a way which didn't give her the luxury of his heartbeat, but she could, however, hear the steady rhythm of his breaths every time he took one.

(The one he took after she'd gotten comfy was so very slightly stuttered. One could only tell if they were pressed flush to him. 

Which she currently was.)

She took one of her own — a deep one, one that he would be able to feel between his arms, too.

"I'm really glad it was you who figured out my identity, Adrien," she said.

He stumbled. Adrien caught himself just in time, but stopped swaying her to the music.

Maybe she was being dramatic, but acknowledging that didn't stop the way her stomach plummeted. 

There was Something between them, right? Something with a capital S?

Signals often did go over her head, but had there ever been a time where they  _ didn't  _ go over her head, where she had just imagined them, where there had been none at all? Had she imagined the last few days — the way they'd walk to class just near enough for their arms to brush? The way they sat so close so many times, she could describe the shadows his lashes cast on his cheeks? The way he used a different voice for her — a soft voice, dulcet and quiet and one that helped her reciprocate with her own special voice just for him?

Ladybug stood in his arms with doubts mounting to the very top of her brain.

But she did not let go of him.

And with some twist of luck (but was it really luck if it was her fate all along?) Adrien took a hand off her waist, and placed it on her upper back, right between her shoulder blades.

He turned his head to speak into her hair. "I'm really glad you trust me with it, Marinette."

Her mountain of doubts crumbled at that.

Against her ear lobe, in a gentle, gentle whisper, was his special voice. All for her.

He stayed there for a moment, and she let him. Ladybug felt him breathe her in, and closed her eyes. 

Logically, she wasn't sure he loved her. Intuitively, she was as certain as she was that her name was—

"Marinette," he sighed into her neck.

She shivered. 

Trembling, Ladybug pulled back, and smiled.

They continued to dance.

Before he went to twirl her again, Adrien grinned. "Wanna try something?"

"Ah… okay."

She was hoping  _ something _ would involve his hands on her cheeks and his nose brushing hers and a stolen moment between music notes that would leave her blushing from head to toe.

But Adrien laughed, and spun her  _ outwards _ . The whip of air around her pigtails shocked some life into her, but it was all in vain — as soon as she landed back into his arms, as soon as he staggered back, as soon as he toppled onto his couch with her on top, Ladybug's loss of breath almost killed her dead.

They stared at one another. 

This time, she didn't miss his heartbeat. It was everywhere — all over his torso, and thus, all over hers.

She wanted to try something.

Ladybug reached up (oh  _ God _ she was shaking) and ran the back of her hand down his face. Brow to cheekbone to jaw while he shut his eyes and leaned into her touch, and, when she brought her fingers to his lips, he looked up, and kissed them.

She removed her hand.

His heart was slamming against his chest — and hers, too.

"I'd die to kiss you right now," he whispered, "Marinette."

She bit her lip. "You don't have to die for that."

"I don't?"

Ladybug smiled.

And when Adrien put a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in, she was more than happy to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
